Un gioco da ragazzi
by Minotte
Summary: Non ricordi mai se stai con lui perché ti fa sentire utile alla società o perché sei masochista. Vivere con Ron è come accudire un cucciolo di elefante particolarmente esuberante in un negozio di porcellane pregiate. Condividi la casa con il tuo fidanzato, dicevano; è un gioco da ragazzi, dicevano.


"Cosa diamine stai facendo Ronald?!"  
L'isteria che t'incrina la voce gli fa abbassare istintivamente la testa fra le spalle. Si volta per regalarti uno di quei suoi sorrisi caldi, così non riesci a reprimerne uno a tua volta. Scuoti la testa e la tua chioma fluttuante ti rimbalza attorno al viso. C'è freddo fuori, nevica. Non era previsto, così ti si sono inzuppati gli stivali e perfino le calze, tornando a casa. _Ovviamente_ hai fatto un incantesimo per renderle impermeabili, ma te ne sei accorta troppo tardi. Così hai abbandonato calzettoni e stivali in fondo alle scale, davanti alla porta d'entrata, e sei scappata su in camera. Di solito riponi tutto davanti al caminetto, ma stavolta sei così stanca che ti concedi una tregua.

Non sai ancora cosa sia successo oggi a casa, e non sei tanto sicura di volerlo sapere. Il tuo cappotto scappa giù per le scale, verso l'appendiabiti; la tua borsa zeppa di libri e pergamene atterra delicatamente sulla trapunta scura e vivace del vostro letto mentre tu avanzi verso il tuo ragazzo a passo incerto; raccogli i capelli in una treccia mormorando semplicemente una formula di tua invenzione. _Semplice,_ ma efficace. Non ti viene subito spontaneo chiederti perché la stanza sia nel buio più totale, così improvvisamente inciampi nel bordo del tappeto.

"RONALD GIURO CHE IO TI…"

Sei appena tornata dal lavoro, al Ministero si stanno aprendo migliaia di proposte di legge, siete in alto mare, e tu non sai mai dire no ad un surplus di lavoro. Per cui, ultimamente, torni a casa piuttosto tardi, e regolarmente trovi il tuo fidanzato a ronfare sul divano: la squadra Auror del governo, dopo due mesi di intenso servizio dalla fine della II Guerra Magica, si ritrova ora a mandare a riposo i suoi membri, senza più l'ombra di una missione all'orizzonte, a tempo _indeterminato_. Il solo pensiero del significato di quella parola ti fa venire i brividi.

Non ricordi mai se stai con lui perché ti fa sentire utile alla società o perché sei masochista. Vivere con Ron è come accudire un cucciolo di elefante particolarmente esuberante in un negozio di porcellane pregiate. Condividi la casa con il tuo fidanzato, dicevano; è un gioco da ragazzi, dicevano. Sollevi lo sguardo al soffitto, dove Ron sta ancora avvitando una lampadina; il tuo bellissimo lampadario verde, quello che dà un'atmosfera così rilassante alla tua camera da letto, è per terra, accasciato come un relitto sul tappeto.

"Non sei capace di usare la bacchetta, per una volta?"

"Ma, amore, lo sai che basta un attimo per cambiarla manualmente? Il signor Granger dice…"

Ringrazi mentalmente tuo padre per aver avuto la brillante idea di spiegare a Ron cose _Babbane_. Non aveva capito quando vi ha regalato il microonde e Ron l'ha fatto saltare in aria con un semplice pacchetto di _popcorn già pronti_? O quando ha allagato la cantina perché _il signor Granger gli aveva detto_ _che_ _bastava girare qualche valvola per capire dov'era il blocco del lavandino_?

"Potevi almeno aprire le tende, ti sembra il caso di fare queste incombenze _azzardate_ al buio?" Lo rimproveri ancora, spogliandoti per indossare i tuoi più comodi, intramontabili, vecchi jeans. Ancora in reggiseno ti arrabatti per trovare una maglietta. Hai pescato una larghissima T-Shirt di Ronald; **pazienza**.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Mormora lui sorridendo con l'entusiasmo negli occhi, rimettendo il lampadario al suo posto.

"Grazie al cielo…"

"Premi l'interruttore" Ti dice, scendendo dalla scala con un balzo a dir poco impetuoso, per darti il bacio di benvenuto. Ti stringe in uno dei suoi soliti abbracci potenti e senti di averlo già perdonato a metà. Il suo profumo ti invade le narici e la calma ti invade. È impossibile resistere davanti al suo buon umore; se dovessi descrivere l'odore del buon umore, di sicuro sarebbe quello di Ron. Sorridi nel buio, senza che lui lo sappia, felice. I tuoi piedi nudi sul tappeto ne assaporano la morbidezza e lentamente si spostano su quelli di Ron. Lo stringi, e lo senti sorridere. È caldo, accogliente. Sa un po' di sudore, un odore che conosci bene e che ti rassicura. Gli accarezzi i capelli. I tuoi piedi raggiungono i suoi, si appoggiano ad essi. Cerchi tutti i punti di contatto che hai già esplorato con lui; sei stanca, indebolita e affamata; l'unica cosa che desideri è sentirti a casa.

"Bentornata" Mormora lui, con voce roca.

Nella penombra della stanza sbocciano altri due sorrisi. Vi scambiate un altro bacio, più profondo, poi tu lo allontani. Possibile che ogni giorno riesca a farsi del male? Ripassi i vari lividi che la fioca luce proveniente dal corridoio riesce ad illuminare; oggi niente di nuovo. Hai visto di sbieco, mentre lui si volta per raccogliere la cassetta degli attrezzi – un regalo di tuo padre_, mannaggia a lui_- da terra, che tiene la bacchetta nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni e non osi immaginare cosa farebbe una scintilla di quelle giuste a contatto col tessuto sintetico; decidi di fare un lungo respiro e obbedirgli. Con Ron è sempre meglio sbrigare immediatamente le faccende, onde evitare ingegnose e pericolosissime recidive.

**_Click._**

Il bagliore verdastro torna a dovere, pronto a calmare gli spiriti bollenti al momento opportuno con le sue presunte proprietà rilassanti.

Improvvisamente Ron sfodera la bacchetta e richiama un oggetto; lo maledici mentalmente quando senti un rumore di vetri infranti provenire dal salotto, al piano di sotto. _Mai che ne faccia una giusta._

"Tuo…" Comincia lui, danzando nervosamente da un piede all'altro "tuo padre… mi ha detto che si fa così."

Si inginocchia davanti a te, ancora non capisci, _si è ammattito?!,_ ma poi la vedi: è una piccola scatola di velluto blu che lui ti porge. La luce verdastra non riesce a contrastare quella testa di fiamma. Senti la gola stringersi. Questo istante è _decisamente più impegnativo_ di qualsiasi esame e di qualsiasi pratica lavorativa.

Ti casca il mondo addosso, precisamente sul petto, tanto lo senti stretto sul cuore; così non riesci a trattenere l'ennesimo sorriso.

"Hermione Granger, mi vuoi sposare?"


End file.
